Operation of multi-phase motors requires a dedicated by a controller. At low speeds, multi-phase motors can be controlled according to maximum torque per ampere (MTPA) and maximum torque per flux (MTPF) conditions. At high speeds (speeds above rated speeds), field weakening may be used to control multi-phase motors.